lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Taesha Scarlet
' Taesha Scarlet' is the daughter of Darion, and Marsha Scarlet making her a member of House Scarlet through her father, and House Johher through her mother. Taesha has three siblings in the form of Maera, Jaena, and Kren Scarlet of which Maera is a talented archer with whome has become widely known after she silently entered the Invasion of Westbridge and fought alongside her uncle Saiden as he fought, her sister Jaena was married to the young heir of House Tully in Jamie Tully shortly after annexing the Riverlands, while her brother Kren is the commander of the forces of House Scarlet that defend the town of Hearthglen. Taesha Scarlet is married to Stephan Moyer of House Moyer, and with him she has one young child in the form of Kevin Scarlet. Taesha Scarlet was a quiet young girl in her youth, and as she grew up she remained very close with her sister Maera who almost everyone said looked nearly identical to her in appearance. This close relationship with Maera drifted as Taesha Scarlet accompanied her family to Hearthglen and once there fell in love with a soldier from the vassal house in the form of Stephan Moyer. His position as the heir to that house meant that her parents fully supported the marriage, and thus after only a year of knowing eachother they were married in a grand ceremony at the newly constructed Temple of Hearthglen. Since her marriage to Stephan she has become more intertwined with her new family in House Moyer, and thus she now lives out of their village of Vaedrun east of Hearthglen, and this distance has caused problems between her and her beloved sister Maera Scarlet. Taesha Scarlet would become the gaurdian of young Kevin Moyer of whom she did her best to raise in her traditional House Scarlet ways, while her husband Stephan was in Westbridge. History Early History Taesha Scarlet was a quiet young girl in her youth, and as she grew up she remained very close with her sister Maera who almost everyone said looked nearly identical to her in appearance. This close relationship with Maera drifted as Taesha Scarlet accompanied her family to Hearthglen and once there fell in love with a soldier from the vassal house in the form of Stephan Moyer. Stephan Moyer His position as the heir to that house meant that her parents fully supported the marriage, and thus after only a year of knowing eachother they were married in a grand ceremony at the newly constructed Temple of Hearthglen. Founding of Hearthglen Hearthglen was founded during the early reign of William Lovie III., and its founding was meant to facilitate House Scarlet into a Arch Lords House, and to expand the control of the kingdom into the area of Fairmarket, and eventually the Riverlands. Thousands of workers were sent eastward where the location of Hearthglen was chosen nestled into the mountains, and under the direction of the Order of the Grey Dragon, and House Scarlet the city of Hearthglen grew. Becoming the seat of House Scarlet, it became the site for the entirety of the family, as well as increasing population as the vassals of House Scarlet, as well as many hundreds of poor peasents from the west migrated into the new town. Saiden, and his brothers would usher in a new era when William Lovie III. would visit the city, and give Alexandros Scarlet the ring that would bind House Scarlet as the Arch Lord of Hearthglen, and a member of the Lucernian Council. Vaedrun Since her marriage to Stephan she has become more intertwined with her new family in House Moyer, and thus she now lives out of their village of Vaedrun east of Hearthglen, and this distance has caused problems between her and her beloved sister Maera Scarlet. Family Members Relationships Stephan Moyer See Also : Stephan Moyer Category:House Scarlet Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal